


Wash Your F**king Hands

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable, COVID-19, Corona.Not the beer.the virus, Coronavirus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Washing, Humor, Kissing, Marriage, Post TROS, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, kiss, swearing with purpose, wash hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: The Coronavirus threatens the Resistance Base!The Generals are very clear about expectations in a surprisingly humorous way.Rey thinks she doesn't need to follow the rules.Poe has ideas!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	Wash Your F**king Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a jokey-hilarious petition that I saw on the internet. There was a lot of spirited swearing and I laughed my heart out so I had to write about it.
> 
> Here is the link, have a laugh! It's gold!
> 
> washfuckinghands.com
> 
> Warning:  
> Cursing  
> TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF!
> 
> Without further ado, in honor of being freaked out by the Coronavirus!

_Attention All: Wash Your F**king Hands_

**_All personnel are required to wash their F**king hands after every time they use the restroom, leave or enter a public place or especially before even thinking about putting food in your F**king face._ **

**_If you witness someone who does not wash their F**king hands, please recognize that it is your F**king duty to IMMEDIATELY report them!_ **

**_A FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTION: How long should you wash your F**king hands?_ **

**_Sing Happy F**king Birthday twice! That’s how long!_ **

**_Affectionately,_ **

**_The Generals_ **

**_-Poe Dameron and Finn_ **

Rey snorts at the sign on the door to the Hangar restroom. As Poe’s _wife_ the rules don’t apply to her. After a quick wiz, she barrels out the door, eager to finish rewiring the hyperdrive on the Falcon.

She smacks into Poe as she exits the bathroom. 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Dameron.” He’s giving her a flat stare with one eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“You know what.” He’s dead serious. “Back in you go.” He points to the door of the bathroom.

“Ugh!” She whines.

Poe hears the water run for a nanosecond. Rey charges out of the bathroom and she slams into Poe for the second time.

“That was definitely ‘Happy Birthday' twice. His voice sarcastic. 

Rey tries to escape but he’s too quick, he blocks her path to right, then the left. 

“My wife will not be a bad example for the Resistance!” He smirks, spins her, and pushes her back in.

“Ugh!” She cries, louder this time.

As Poe listens to her angelic voice sing Happy Birthday, he leans his head on the door frame to steady himself.

She whips the door open, and barrels out. Poe's lips crash into hers as he backs her into the bathroom with a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to limit the swearing to when I think it will add the most emphasis. 
> 
> This was definitely one of those times. <3


End file.
